the broken heart of a singer
by MuFfInHeAd-kat
Summary: Kagome is a heart broken singer but when her manager asks if she want to go on tour with a famous boy band she says yes. What happens if she falls for the lead singer of the band. will he mend her broken heart? in/ka ses/ri sa/mi ay/ko rated bc of lang.
1. the beginning

The broken heart of a singer-

_I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets._

_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek._

_And this is so hard cause I didn't see_

_That you were the love of my life and it kills me._

_I see your face in strangers on the street._

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light._

_[Ah]_

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light._

_[Ah]_

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when_

_The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in._

_You held my hand and then made me crawl._

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life._

_Or when you took me across the world, we_

_Promised that this will last forever but now I see._

_It was my past life, a beautiful time_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rised._

_[Ah]_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rised._

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rised. [Till the sun rised.]_

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone…_

Kagome woke up with tears in her eyes. She gets up from her bed and goes straight to her song journal. She finally was able to finish the song that she spilled her heart into. Kagome was no ordinary 17 year old. She was _Miko_. People cherished everything about her.

But she hated it. She only did what she thought was the best way to express her feelings without her having to go to a therapist. She never thought she would be here today but obviously if you have a talent people will pay millions of dollars to see it. Well hear it in her case.

She just used to be a normal- well scratch that she used to be a very different teenager but even if she was different she still did what most teenagers her age did. They dreamed about being famous one day and she was lucky enough to have her dream come true.

What she didn't like though is that people that took the 'precious' time out of there day to acknowledge her were the ones that were soaking up the fun of being in magazines and on TV. "Yeah I knew her we were best friends in 7th grade…" or "yeah I remember the good old days with her" was all she ever heard out of those jackasses. Yeah she was very pretty for her age when she went to public school, but the sad part was because she turned every guy down that asked to go out with her she became a lonely speck of dust on the human food chain.

Kagome was very mature for her age too. She was on the tall side around 5'6 or 5'8. She had gorgeous black hair with little silver streaks in it, and whenever she wanted to she would take a wacky color and die it, it went to about mid-thigh. She had a gorgeous figure that a model would die for she wasn't too skinny but she was nowhere near fat either. She had plump full lips with beautiful brown eyes with green specks in the middle of her eyes. Kagome's eyes were what drew people to her the most, because you could tell what she was feeling by the color of her eyes. If they were grey she was either sad or depressed, when she was made her eyes became a very dark shade of brown, when she was happy they were her regular color except they always had a shine to them. She had a very slim waist and a very flat stomach.

No one could ever beat her beauty except for her awful sister in-law… Kikyo. There was no way to express how jealous of her she was. She hated her to a point of no return. She was always looked down upon by her.

Until she became a singing idol to basically every teenager out there, but she didn't make it there on her own either. She had to help of her friends. Sango, Ayame, and Rin were there to help her all the way to fame. The mentioned girls were also in her band. Sango was the guitar player and also her best friend. Sango was probably an inch or two shorter than Kagome but she was a hell of a lot tougher than Kagome. She had long brown hair that went down to too right above her butt with brown eyes to match. She might look sweet but if you take her the wrong way she will take your head the wrong way. She was slim about the same size as Kagome in body wise. Besides that she looked like a smocking hot teenage girl.

Ayame on the other hand was the more timid of the girls. You might want to watch out though you get her going she will go till she reaches a point of no return. She is short compared to Sango but nowhere as short as Rin. Ayame had gorgeous red locks that she always kept in two pigtails. She had beautiful Emerald green eyes. She has a fascination with flowers though each day there was a different one in her hair. She was very skinny but very muscular compared to Kagome, but that might be also because she is a wolf demon. She played drums for the band and was Kagome other best friend.

Rin was a very bubbly girl. Compared to Kagome, Sango, and Ayame she made them look like they never talked in their life but that's why they love her. She was short compared to the other girls but that doesn't stop her spunk from going over her head. She had attitude and that never stopped her from arguing back to anyone. She was very skinny because of her height. She had medium length hair that was a lovely shade of brown that she always kept a little of it in a side ponytail sticking out the right side of her head. Her eyes were a very joyful shade of almond. She was Kagome's third best friend. But that doesn't mean Kagome loves her any less then her other friends. She played keyboard for the group.

Yep those are her whack job of friends but she loved them to no end. They were always there for her. The one thing she knows for sure though is that she will never leave them behind. They even helped her with her recent break up with a guy named Hojo god how she hated him. Her friends were right he was just a slim bag full of nothing but well slime.

All he did for her was break her heart and beat her into a pulp for doing something wrong. He and all her other douchebag of ex-boyfriends were some of the reasons for her such deep songs. Not once has she been able to find a guy that didn't hit her or just treated her like crap. That's why she has tried to give up on all romance at once but she can't get rid of this feeling inside of her saying that she will find the person she will love forever one day and hope that he's not abusive.

Now that she had finished writing her song down she could probably go back to sleep. She walked over to her bed groggily. She was finally able to relax. She laid on her side to see what time it was and she saw it said 3:24. She turned on her other side and finally got some shut eye for the time being.

* * *

**Hello just thought i would say not all chapters will have songs only some of them and to say thanks for the reviews i rly need help cause i am having a horrible writers block soo yeah :D**


	2. The meeting

Pray-

_(And i pray) _

_I just can't sleep tonight, _

_knowing that things ain't right. _

_It's in the papers, it's on the TV, _

_it's everywhere that i go. _

_Children are crying, soldiers are dying, _

_some people don't have a home. _

_But i know there's sunshine behind that rain, _

_I know there's good times behind that pain (hey) _

_Can you tell me how i can make a change? _

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and pray. _

_I close my eyes and i can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and pray. _

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight _

_Am I a sinner? Cause half my dinner, _

_Is still there on my plate. _

_Ooh i got a vision, to make a difference, _

_and it's starting today. _

_Cause i know there's sunshine beyond that rain, _

_I know there's good times beyond that pain _

_Heaven tell me i can make a change. _

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and pray. (yeee) _

_I close my eyes and i can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and _

_I pray for the broken-hearted, _

_I pray for the life not started. _

_I pray for all the ones not breathing, _

_I pray for all the souls in need. _

_I pray, can you give em one today? _

_I just can't sleep tonight, _

_Can someone tell me how to make a change? _

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and pray, (Ooh) _

_I close my eyes and i can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and i pray, (ooh) _

_I pray, I pray _

_I close my eyes and pray._

Kagome woke up again but this time she was well rested. She had another song come to her. This one was probably the most touching song she had ever written in her life. As soon as she finished she got a call from Sango.

"Hey Sango what's up?"

"OMFGKAGOMEOMFGOMFGOMFG!"

"Sang-"

"DOYOUKNOWWHATJUSTHAPPENED?" Sango said as fast as she possibly could spit out the words.

"NO SANGO I DON'T NOW IF YOU SHUTUP AND CALM DOWN I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND A FUCKIN WORD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

"sniff…sniff… ooh him sorry Kagome I didn't know… I'll just be goin-" Sango started fake crying

"Sango I swear if you called for no reason then hang up now…"

"No I have a reason I was just so excited to tell you I couldn't contain my joy.."

"well can you please-"

"OKOKOK you know our band manager right?"

"yeah wh-"

"OK well he just called me and said to inform you that we will be going on a tour with another band!"

"ok what band?"

"The Backlash Waves"

"ok and.." Kagome sat there pondering on who they might be.

"ok and… ok aND… OK AND! Do you not know who they are! They are the hottest punk band in the world and guess what they are all guys so we can hav-"

"Sango say one thing about trying to hook me up I swear I with skin you and use your intestines as a belt or maybe just cook them."

"…. Creepy…. Ok sorry Kagome I forgot about yoo know who so what do you say do you want to do the tour?"

"Uhh sure why not-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"**BUT SANGO I SWEAR YOU TRY HOOKING ME UP WITH ANYONE DON'T THINK I WONT THINK TWICE ABOUT MY THREAT…" **Kagome said as her inner anger was about to explode.

"uhhh… ok.."

Sango crawls into the corner of the room to rethinking what not to do near Kagome.

After that Kagome hung up with a sigh. 'Oh joy another boy band.' Kagome really wished they were actually nice to her band mates. While she was pondering on that question she decided that she wanted to die her streaks red and purple today so she got out the red and purple hair die and started coloring her hair.

30 minutes later…

"Ughhh… why does this stuff have to itch so freaking much..-scratch-scratch-"

While Kagome was waiting she decided to call Ayame to see if her and the other girls wanted to hangout.

"ringringring."

"Hello.."

"Hi Ayame do you and the girls want to come over?"

"Uhhh Kagome didn't you get the page? We were supposed to go to the recording studio today to talk with Haruhi."

"Uhmm actually no I didn't Know that but ok. I'll be there soon. Laterz!"

After that kagome rinsed out the rest of the die she got dressed in her usual style. There's one word… _P__**u**_**n**k. Kagome put on her white tank top with a black vest over it. Then she pick out which tie she wanted to wear that day. She decided today she would wear her red and purple tie to match her hair. Then she picked out which pair of skinny jeans she wanted to wear. Holes or no holes? She was going to go with holes today. After that she pick out her red and black chucks. She grabbed her car keys to her Red Ferrari. God she loved that She had money. 'Thank you Daddy!' She drove down to the studio to find her manager freaking out.

"KAGOME WHERE WERE YOU I NEEDED YOU DOWN HERE ASAP!"

"uhh I don't have a pager remember I broke over 5 so you got mad and said to just call when I needed something."

"Ohh well I want you to meet The Backlash Waves!"

"uhh ok.."

"OK BOYS GET IN HERE!"

When they walked in first came a boy with long silver straight hair and golden eyes that pierced right into your soul. But the problem at hand though was he was he sorta had that feminine look about him but besides that he was quite the looker. He had a purplish crescent on his for-head and two purple stripes on his cheeks. He looked about 6'5 or 6'6 but either way he was way taller than she would have expected him to be. He looked about 19 or 20. He could either be a dog demon or a wolf demon but she was going for dog. "This is Sesshomaru." Their manager said.

The second in was a very well built young man. He had gorgeous deep blue eyes and long silky black hair that he kept in a pony-tail with a head band right across his for-head. He was very handsome; he was around 5'9. While Kagome was examining him she noticed his pointy ears. 'Must be a wolf demon or maybe just a very tall elf.' Kagome thought. He, from what he looked like, was about 17 or 18. "This is Kouga." He ran right up to me took my hand and said "Why hello you are such a sight for sore eyes. My beautiful lady will you do the pleasure of being me mate?"

I stood there for a second and thought what would he deserve? A kick in the nuts? Maybe just a punch to knock him out for the next hour? Then she decided she went right up to him sucker punched him in the face and all you saw was a now unconscious wolf demon on the floor.

Right after knocking Kouga out, came a young man probably around the age of 18 or 19. He was a very handsome young man. He had deep violet eyes and short black hair he kept in a short pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He was around Kagome's height probably an inch or two taller than her. She noticed he had earrings on his right ear. "This is Miroku." He was human or he was a demon that looked a lot like a human. "Why good afternoon ladies." Is what Miroku said after my inspection.

Then finally came out the most gorgeous man she has ever seen but she knew if she feel for this idiot she would be in deep crap. He was about 4 inches taller than her with waist length silver hair with red streaks randomly all over his head. What caught her surprise were the two triangular appendages on top of his head. She has never seen a half demon before. She was so fascinated with the demon race, she has met many demons of all shapes and sizes but out of all of them she has never met a half demon. Well the one standing in front of her impressed her. He was muscular but not super buff. And his eyes were an absolutely mind melting gold. He was about her age maybe a year or two older then her, by the looks of it. "This is their lead singer, Inuyasha."

"Feh" was all he said.

"Well don't you have a nice vocabulary." Was all I said.

"Ok boys these are the girls I wanted you to meet. First is Rin," she pointed to Rin and did the same with the rest of girls until she got to me that's when she said the worst thing you could about me. "This is Miko she is a very _"Friendly"_ person and is the lead singer of her group "The Jewels of Four Souls" 'Yeah right friendly as in a lion eating a baby pig for a snack' kagome thought to herself.

"You will be with each other for two weeks on the tour bus and in all the cities we stop at so it would be helpful if you got to know each other." Was all Haruhi said before she left us to our doom.

* * *

**HELLO again thanks for the reviews an im having massive writers block ideas would be nice too thanx alot and plz if u have an idea message me :D keep reading and reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3 authors note

HI sorry i kinda have been like rly busy so ill update in like 2 or 3 days so you dont have to worry :D and check out my other story too ooo and also i have one announcement im uploading another story it doesnt have a name yet but basically it kag/inu back in medievil times or how ever you spell it so if anyone wants to help with a name or give me some good ideas for it go ahead :D reviews = more chapters i dont want alot but even just getting one ill still update:D


	4. Authors note again sorry :T

HI omg im so sorry bout lying bout the update but im on a huge writers block so i need ideas! and fast so not to disappoint message me if u have an idea! love kat

p.s. if messaging doesnt work put a review asking for my email :D :T


End file.
